Best Friends: An Akuroku Fanfic
by how do you like your coffee
Summary: Yaoi. Pairings AxelRoxas, SoraRiku and ZexionDemyx. As they try and cope with highschool, these boys realize that they have feelings for one another.
1. Did I just stutter

**Best Friends: An Akuroku Fanfic**

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

**Pairings:** Akuroku, Soriku, ZemyxIt's rated for language (mostly in later chapters) and smut (also in later chapters) 

**Notes:** Thanks for reading.

**Warnings:** boyXboy. Not one straight couple...well...maybe a _side_ couple...so if you don't like that...read at your own risk!!! (**da-da-daaaa!!**)I do not in any way own any of the characters, places or anything else that has to do with Kingdom Hearts. 

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Chapter 1: **_Did I just stutter?_

"...gnnn...stoppit...Soraa!!" Roxas attempted to push away his twin brother, which he could normally do; but under the circumstances (He was half asleep and Sora was so..._full of energy_) it was turning out to be quite a task.

"But RoxaaaaAAHHSss!" Roxas had finally succeeded in pushing his brother down, "we'll be late! It's time to get up..."

Sora then went to the edge of the bed, grabbed hold of the blankets and tugged them off. Roxas threw his pillow at him, getting up sleepily in the process. He blinked his eyes a couple of times and looked at his brother, who was impatiently waiting for him. As he figured he would be, Sora was already dressed in their school uniform. Black dress pants and a plain white dress shirt, a deep red overcoat and a tie to match. Roxas loved the cute little black crown on the tie, other than that, wearing the school uniform was a drag. Sora had his shirts sleeves pushed up and one of the pant legs was in his sneaker. The jacket was left forgotten in his room down the hall. They weren't really worn unless it got really cold, which didn't happen often.

"Fine. Get out. I'm getting dressed, "Roxas rummaged around his floor, then found what he was looking for, "I'll meet you down stairs. So beat it twerp!"

Sora pouted at being called "twerp" but left and closed the door behind him. Roxas hurriedly put on his clothes, which were all rumpled up from being on the floor all summer, and ran downstairs. His mom gestured for them to get going (it was already 8:20 and school starts at 8:30) and handed Roxas a piece of toast on his way out the door. 

"OHMIGOD ROXAS!!" Sora was bouncing around, obviously unable to contain his excitement, and poked at Roxas, "We're about to start HIGHSCHOOL! Isn't that just AMAZING!?!"

Roxas laughed. His brother acted just like a little kid. It was a wonder Riku could stand being around him all these years. "Yeah. It's pretty awesome Sora. Hope I'm in some classes with Hayner, Pence or Olette. It'd suck if I wasn't."

A thoughtful glazed look crossed Roxas' face and Sora looked at his brother quizzically. His brother could sometimes have a hard time making new friends. Sora, on the other hand, was very popular. They walked the rest of the rather short distance to the school in silence.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Damn! We're late Sora!" Roxas and Sora were running down the hall, "I'm in room 213, you're in 111. See ya later!" He waved at the brunet racing down the hall. By the time Roxas had made it down the hall, up the stairs and in front of his classroom, he was out of breath.

"Alright..."Roxas muttered to himself as he had a hand gripped on the door knob, " this is it. Calm down. It's just school. No biggie."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Roxas' POV

"So, Roxas. Who do ya have classes with? Other than History and Art."

Hayner and I were walking down the hallway. We finally made it to lunch. Olette and Pence were off somewhere signing up for an environment club or something like that. Which left me and Hayner to aimlessly wander the halls. History and Art were the only two classes I have with at least one of my three friends. Second period I don't know anyone, and 5th and 6th I'm not sure. I checked all of our schedules though, and they're not with my friends. Though _they_ had practically every class together. How unfair.

"Uh...I don't really know." I replied sheepishly.

Before this riveting conversation could go on any further though, my (and I think Hayner's, too) attention was drawn to a gang of older boys coming toward us. They were obviously not following the dress code. There're four of them, a short blue haired guy, a redhead, a..._pink_head, and a guy with a mohawk. The short blue haired guy's wearing skin tight clothes that _had_ to be ordered at least three sizes too small, the mohawk kid has a music note stitched beside the crown on the tie. The redhead has his shirt half unbuttoned and has triangular tattoos under his eyes. His eyes...even from here I can see how bright they are. The guy with pink hair has a flower in his hair. Not exactly a violation of the dress code...but...a flower...?

The four guys walk past us, too involved in there conversation I suppose.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Axel's POV

It's the beginning of fourth period. And here I am, sitting in the back of math class, surrounded by 9ers. _Gawd_ they annoy me. I'm supposed to be in class with Demyx, Marly, or even Zexy. Any one of my grade 10 (most of us, including me, are supposed to be in grade 11) buds would do. I couldn't help but smirk. _Zexy_. It had been Demyx who had first used that nickname. Though no one had actually called Zexion that to his face. The desks are joined up in twos. So far, I'm alone, which is just fine with me.

"uh...um...excuse me...?" I look up. A short blonde kid was standing in front of me. For some reason I blushed, realizing I hadn't heard him over my music (I have headphones on, now turned down) "Do you mind if I sit next to you?"

"y-Yeah. Sure." _What the fuck?? Did I just stutter?_

"I'm Roxas..."He set his books down nervously, but rather cutel-_OMG WHAT!?!_ I could feel the heat rising in my face. Roxas looked at me expectantly as he sits down, and I calmed myself. I must be anxious or nervous since it's the first day. Yeah. That's reasonable. Remember- You're Axel. Cool as a cucumber (haha...can't believe I just said/thought that). I stuck out my hand toward him and grinned. "I'm Axel, Got it memorized?"

Roxas chuckles and takes my outstretched hand and shakes it. He has really blue eyes. I place my hand back on my desk, drumming my knuckles to the beat from my mp3 player. I glance over at him a couple more times before the bell rings, but he's being a good little boy and copying down the notes that were already up on the board.

The Math teacher walks in and starts droning on about fractions or exponents. Who knows. For most of the class I zone out. Still paying attention to the time though. About 5 minutes till the bell. I take out a piece of paper and scribble something on it and pass it over to the blonde.

He reads it over, only faltering for a moment toward the end of it, and nods at me, smiling. He has a nice smile. All innocent like. I gather up my things, which really is just closing my binder...not like I did anything.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

I like Axels POV...

I'll probably update in a few days, a week at the most. Unless something drastic happens...(like my computer dies...)


	2. Youknowyouwantmeathotmaildotcom

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -© - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - **

**Roxas' POV**

"So. We're ditching on the first day of school? Greeaat." I looked over at the redhead who was leaning lazily against the fence beside me. I couldn't really complain, all I was missing was PE and English, and those would be easy to catch up in.

"Well, _ch'ya. _Might as well miss the first class, right? Not like we're missing anything. And this way, I get to stare at you all I want." He winked at me which caused me to blush. Damn my easily blushable…_ness_. The evil bastard was laughing at me.

"Haha! You're so easy to embarrass!" He continued to laugh, tears in his eyes, I could feel my face growing warmer.

"Did you drag me out here just to laugh at me?" I rolled my eyes at him, after he finally calmed down.

"Naw. Sorry, dude. Didn't think it'd bother you that much…" He looks up, his hair catching the sun, causing it to become much more vibrant than it already was. "I was hoping to just hang out. I mean," He looked back at me, and I couldn't help but notice how brilliantly green his eyes were, "…you seem kinda…neat."

He looked broke eye contact quickly, looking back up at the sky.

Neat. I seem kinda neat? Alright then. That's…nice.

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - **

**Axel's POV**

Ohmigod!? You seem NEAT?? **NEAT!?! **Like, WHAT?! Is that even a compliment? A new game is neat! Roxas is…indescribable! And I mean that in a completely admiring kind of way! Gah. I could've said he seemed cu-? NO! NOT cute! Roxas is NOT cute! Unless I mean it in an older brother kind of way…

At this point I had looked over at the fore mentioned blonde. He was staring at me with his big blue eyes, some of his bangs in his eyes and his head tilted to the side a bit. It took all of my will power not to brush back that bit of hair and start molesting him. Is it normal though for an older brother to want to get in the younger brothers pants?

BAH! WHATEVER! Just admit it Axel- you've got a crush (or is it an infatuation?) with a ninth grader.

Apparently, what with the way my train of thoughts had gone, I forgot about my earlier mortification at a poor excuse for a compliment. I flashed a self confident grin at him. Now to start the plan on how to seduce him.

"So…uh, are we going some where's?"

"Hm? Oh! Yeah." Huh. I forgot to decide on a place, "uhm… this way!"

I lead my little blonde friend down the street, not knowing where I was leading him.

"So. Are you in an older grade?"

Ah, my poor little naïve Roxy-Shuttup, that is my new nickname for him-In my head, at least. No, not THAT head, you perve. Alright. I think it's time to shut up before I get a nosebleed.

"Hm? Yeah. I'm suppose to be in grade eleven, but I'm in ten. And I'm taking some grade nine classes as I'm sure you've noticed. Heh."

"Oh."

The blonde fell silent. He was looked around him uncertainly, obviously not knowing what he should be talking about with me.

Aww…is my little Roxy at a lost of subjects to talk about? Well then, that can't happen, can it? Hmm…

I thought for a minute, what would he be interested in? He doesn't really look sporty…

"Do'ya have a PS2? Xbox? Or what?"

Roxas looked up, interested, "Hm? Yeah. I have a PS2, 360 and a computer. And a DS. You?"

I gave him a grin. I guessed right, a gamer.

"I have a PSP, a PS3 and a computer. What's your MSN?"

He gaped at me. "You…have a PSP AND a PS3!?" I nod at him. "Wow. Oh…uh, my MSN. It's roxas-forty-five-at-hotmail-dot-com, no capitals. Yours?"

"You-know-you-want-me-at-hotmail-dot-com. No spaces, hyphens or capitals!" I wink at him.

His face turned a bright pink and he gave me a what-the-hell kinda look as we almost walk by our destination, a coffee/caffeine/snack bar/ place called '_Hot Stuff_'. It's a regular hangout for most of the student body, but since it's during school hours, only a few people were there.

"C'mon!" I said, almost dragging the blonde with me.

As we walked through the door, a bell jingled, I was glomped, Roxas fell down from me half-falling into him, and Zexion was sending glares my way.

"OHMIGOD AXEL!!" Demyx half-screamed into my fucking ear while holding onto my waist really tightly. He backed up a little and we're nose to nose. Now. I used to have a thing for Demyx and all, but that is waaay over, he's just…really affectionate.

Damn, I bet I seem really gay to Roxas right now. Huh.

I looked over at Roxas, he's blushing and trying to look anywhere's except Demyx and I…Great.

"Get off, idiot!" I pushed him off roughly and he fell on the floor as I, of course, made a graceful recovery.

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - **

Roxas' POV

Are they…gay together? I'm not against that or anything, I've just never known anyone who was.

"Ohhh…who's this little blonde, Axel? Your new boyfriend?" Demyx smirked at me. He made a heart shape with his fingers, and Axel put his arm around me and started nibbling my ear-Whoa! WHAT?

"Gnn…" I couldn't help but move my head to the side, giving Axel better access. Then of course, I realized that

A) I'm not attracted to guys.

B) the others are staring at me.

C) even AXEL'S giving me a weird look.

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -© - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - **

**AUTHERS NOTE**

OMG I AM SO SORRY for anyone who was waiting to read this!! Its just that school started, and I've been busy….okay I know, lame excuse. Mostly I was like…"…how do I continue?" but luckily enough, as I'm writing this I know what the next chapter is about!!


	3. Who gets more Sexy Zexy smiles

**Chapter 3: **Who gets more Sexy Zexy smiles?

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - **

**Axel's POV**

Is he LETTING me do this?! He tilted his head! OMG AND IS HE MOANING!??!

As I continue to nibble on the younger boys ear, he was indeed moaning. Or at least making some sort of noise that I am assuming is from pleasure. I start going down his neck a bit, licking and nipping my way, when he roughly pushes me away. I look at him quizzically, wasn't he just moaning?

"What…the _hell_ do you think you're doing?!" He appeared quite flushed, and was out of breath.

I couldn't hide the pained expression that I could fucking FEEL twist my perfect features into a look of disappointment.

"Pft. And here I was thinking you were enjoying it!" I moved away from him and crossed my arms around my chest, trying to make light of the situation.

Ohmigod this is so embarrassing. I thought he was liking it… Is he actually not gay? I'll change that…or make him realize he is… Anyways, good cover up, Axel!

"Haha! Was our dear little Axel just re-jected?" Demyx walks over to me and taps my nose with his index finger in an extremely gay and perky manner. It's a wonder why I've been friends with him for so long. No. It's even MORE of a wonder why/how Zexion can stand being with him so much.

"Hah. Yeah right. I was only kidding anyways." I flick my hand in a perfectly executed that-was-the-most-absurd-thing-I've-just-heard way. I don't notice how mortified and upset looking Roxas is, and Zexion of course feels the need to point out to me what I have app_ar_ently missed. Alright, I actually really appreciate Zexion looking out for me. I just like to complain once and a while. I AM only human.

My dear friend walks inconspicuously toward me, making Demyx back off by giving him a rare and rather sought after Zexy smile. Before Demyx goes off to happily finish his ice cap, _that's_ what he really needs, he sends me a look that says, "100 points, HA I'M WINNING!". He's at 1600 and I'm at 300 in our 'Who gets more Sexy Zexy smiles?' contest. _Real_ surprise who's winning, what with all they're "study sessions" after school.

Zexion leans toward my ear, again without drawing anyone's attention, and says, "I think perhaps your friend may be disappointed that you seem to think of it as merely a joke. Whatever you wish your future relationship with him may be, I advise you take him some where's and explain to him."

What? The emo goes back to Demyx after giving me a 'listen to my advice, it will do you good' glance . Now, and yes only now, I check to see how Roxas has reacted to this.

He's looking down at his feet, his bangs covering his blue eyes, cheeks tinted pink, and seemingly trying to get away from everyone else while still standing in the same spot he started out in.

Without really realizing it, I reach my hand out toward his face and brush his bangs back, his now red rimmed eyes staring up at me. I can feel a heavy weight in my chest now, did I really cause him to be this upset? My hand trails to his cheek and rests there. I'm hardly aware of the different flocks of kids coming in as I lean toward the shorter blonde…

**- - - - -**

**Roxas' POV**

When I pushed Axel away, I immediately regretted it. Maybe this is when I realized I'm gay. Or it could have been after hearing Axel's comments about how it was all a joke and I felt like I was going to effing _cry_. It could have even been when Axel was kissing me and I didn't push him away and start calling him a fag. God, he's a _really_ good kisser though. But do you remember those kids that were piling their way into the most student popular hangout? Well. It turns out we don't live in a very accepting community.

Ohmigod I just narrated my life…_so_ not a good habit to get into.

**- - - - -**

"Axel…That's not what I meant by explain things to him." Zexion lets out an exasperated sigh. There was a crowd of students who had just walked in that are obviously staring at us or something. I pull away from Axel, but not like last time. I want him to know that I liked what he just did.

"Axel? What was _that_?!"

"Don't tell us that you've gone gay on us!"

"NO way! Like, I bet the little brat like _forced_ himself on him!!"

"Ha! Yeah, that must be it," Laughter.

"The gay little fruit has, like, a crush on Axel? He doesn't have a chance!"

"Oh yeah Larx, coz we _all_ know how much he likes _you_!" This came from Demyx, obviously trying to help in the rebuttal.

"Shuttup, Dem! You're just as gay as the brat!" She hisses back, louder than she meant it seems, though this caused everyone to stop laughing and talking about how gay Roxas is, and instead, a few gasps utter from the crowd. All eyes are on Demyx and this Larxene chick. Demyx tries to splutter out a few words, but it comes out as just that, spluttering. He looks at the girl with hurt, and chokes out with difficultly as he starts crying, "How could you, Larx?"

He pushes past the crowd out of _Hot Stuff._ Zexion looks at where Demyx was with an unreadable look, then glares at Larxene, "I thought that, even you, wouldn't be so low as to do something like that."

Larxene continues to have a glare set in her eyes and a scowl fixed securely on her face. "I stand by with what I said, _Zex_."

Every one continues to stare at the two. I still have no Idea why what this Larxene girl says matters so much.

"This whole thing between Axel and Roxas was a bet, guys. Axel, Roxas, here's you cash. Never thought you'd do it." Zexion leaves Larxene to stand there and stare at what was happening, along with everyone else who obviously wanted some sort of explanation. Zexion hands me and Axel 50 munny each. I gape at the amount now in my hand. I can get at least two weeks worth of Sea Salt ice cream with this! Yum. Not to mention it's awesome of Zexion to do this, he just obviously saved our butts.

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - **

I don't know how much munny is compared to the Canadian dollar these days…I'll just say it's even, alright? Lol

Oh…still don't own KH2. Didn't change since last time (though I forgot to mention I don't own it, I assume we all know I wasn't in possession of the Kingdom Hearts rights for a few days).


	4. …“Dear“ Oo

Chapter 4:…"Dear" O.o

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Axel's POV

Fuck. Yesterday did NOT go well. Our asses were saved (me and Roxas I mean) by Zexion, but unfortunately there wasn't anyway to retaliate against what Larxene said about/to Demyx. He wasn't at school today, and Zexion told me he wasn't sick since he spent the night to make sure he would be okay. Then apparently, Demyx told his mom he wasn't feeling well and Zexion didn't want to have to explain what had happened. I'm really worried about him. Demyx has always been on the sensitive side, he once cried when some kids in the second grade told him he had a funny name. Riiight…because names like Xaldin and Xigbar aren't.

I sighed and leaned back in my computer chair, checking my emails. One of those annoying popping up things that beep popped up. That sentence needs some work.

Roxas has just signed in.

OMGOMG IT'S MY ROXY! HE"S ONLINE! I clicked the box a few dozen times and typed a message, actually trying not to use MSN speak in hopes of impressing him. He seems like a guy who would spell every little word out.

Axel says:

Hey Roxas whats up?

Roxas says:

Nothing really. Do you think Demyx is okay? And what was that whole thing with Larxene?

Wee I was right.

Axel says:

shes his older sister and always thought he was gay

Roxas says: Is he?

Damn it. Is he that interested in him?

Axel says:

sorry dear cant tell ya that

Roxas says:

I understand.

…"Dear" O.o

Axel says:

yes ?

Hehe…

Roxas says:

Gah I wasnt calling you dear:/ sigh… I g2g to bed. Night, Axel.

Axel says:

gnight

Roxas appears to be offline. Messages you send will be delivered when they sign in.

Fortunately I stopped myself from adding a cute little heart. Wow. It's only 10:00. How sad.

Ah, oh well. I'll see him tomorrow. Demyx though…maybe I should pop over by his house to see how he's doing.

-----

I can't help but sigh as I drive toward my friends house. Demyx isn't that much fun when he gets depressed, which isn't very often. That's why I don't like Zexion. Too depressing and emo. Though, he has nice hair. Not better than mine; but still nice.

As I pull into the driveway, I can see that the light is on in Demyx's room. I don't bother locking my car and just go straight to the door, ringing the doorbell a few times.

A short, brunette girl in her late thirties answers the door.

"Axel? Wow, I haven't seen you in a while! Come on in! Demyx has a friend over, but I'm sure he won't mind!" She ushers me inside and goes back to the kitchen, preparing Demyx's lunch for the next day.

Surprisingly enough, outside of Demyx's door, I can't hear him bawling OR talking loudly. Maybe they're playing a video game or something? I open the door quietly, trying to scare Demyx. Who, by the way, scares very easily.

My mouth gapes open. Zexion is over Demyx and they are passionately making out. Now that I'm in the room, I can hear Demyx's low moans and whimpers of pleasure that I was once so used to hearing. I always said they probably did this stuff, but I never really thought either of them would have initiated the relationship. I can feel my heart racing, I for some reason have this strange feeling in my chest. Demyx was my first. We used to practice everything on each other. For a while, I really cared about him. We were going out throughout grade eight and part of nine, then Zexion came along. I could tell how much Demyx liked him, even if he himself didn't realize his own feelings. I broke off the relationship after a little while after that, and Zexion was there to help Demyx when he was upset. I think the both of them still to this day think of me as the bad guy for ending it so abruptly with Demyx, but I bet both would thank me for it now. I got over him within a year, feeling a pang of regret and loneliness when Demyx would look at me with hurt. But I knew he would thank me sooner or later.

After the initial shock of seeing this, I'm actually really happy for them.

"Hey guys. What's up? Haha, get what I mean?"

They break up their little sharing of spit session and stare at me dumbly as I smile cockily at them.

"uh…A-axel…what are you doing here?"

I walk over to Demyx and plop down next to them, "Aw, don't tell me an old friend isn't welcome? Remember? I used to come over here aaall the time."

I think Zexion's eyes actually showed some emotion; jealousy. I know, I know, I'm being an ass. But I'm done now. I swear.

"Sure, your allowed here, Ax. Anytime you want to."

Only Zexion and I thought of this in a sexual way. He was glaring at me, and this time it wasn't even my fault.

"Hey, hey I didn't say anything. It was your boyfriend, not me." I raise my hands in defense.

Zexion wraps his arms around Demyx possessively, I know Demyx doesn't mind it though, he really enjoys being and acting the bottom part.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

3rd POV

"Ah…hah…" Roxas' breath came out in short gasps as he stroked himself, already near coming.

"Nnngh…ah…_harder_…" He imagined that it was someone else that was touching him, instead of just himself. He could feel precome sliding down his hand as he pumped harder on his shaft, his eyes closed in concentration. If he imagined hard enough, he could almost feel the older boys presence.

"Nn! Axel!" Roxas moaned and stroked himself once more, coming all over his bed sheets.

"ah…shit…guess I'm doing laundry again…" Roxas sighed half contented and half annoyed, he had had to do the laundry every day for the past week. He grabbed a few Kleenex's from the box on his nightstand and tried to clean up as best as he could. He was a really clean person and just couldn't sleep in a bed that he just made a mess in. He gathered up the sheets and threw them in his laundry basket.

"Maybe I should try doing it the shower next time…" He mumbled sleepily to himself. He told himself that it wasn't, in his own words/thoughts, "my fault that Axel has to be so goddamn sexy and that every time he looks at me I get a boner".

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

cough WELL. I TRIED to do a … scene. Lol. Tell me if I failed, and maybe give me some tips? Sorry I haven't updated in a while……


	5. AUTHORS NOTE

I'm not going to continue with this fanfic. I just don't like how it was going, ya know? So I'm sorry if you were reading it. I might try to do a different one later and plan it out (that's what I'm doing with my Zemyx one, I already know what's going to happen…just gotta write it…). So, again, I'm really sorry.


End file.
